


Typical Morning

by skullpen



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, SOMFT, Sharing a Bed, light banter, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: just some fluff of the day in the life of Galo and Lio (when they live together and love each other very much)
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Typical Morning

7 am was too early for any rational human being to be waking up, yet Galo was not a rational human being. Lio grumbled from the bed as he threw open the curtains to loudly greet the sun. 

"Come on Lio! We don't want to waste the day away sleeping!" Galo said before leaving the room entirely. Rising sluggishly, the only thing Lio was interested in was closing the curtains and sleeping til noon. He closed the curtains angrily, and slipped back underneath the covers. Lio drifted back to sleep.

\-----

Lio stirred as the blankets shifted and pulled. Peeking open an eye, Galo's face filled his vision. He had a soft look on his face, smiling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Lio grumbled, voice rough from just waking up. He rolled over before Galo could answer.

"Just watching you sleep," Galo said, stupidly honest.

"That makes you sound like a creep," Lio said, words muffled by the blankets. 

The bed dipped and Galo was wrapping his arms around him. "You're just so cute when you're sleeping though! You don't look angry like you do when you're awake," Galo whined, pressing his face into Lio's hair. 

Galo's arms were warm, and slightly damp? "Did you work out this morning? Your arms feel gross." Lio tried to pry himself out of Galo's embrace.

"Duh! It wakes you up! It's healthy to work up a good sweat!" Galo only pulled his arms tighter the more Lio struggled.

"At least take a shower before getting back into bed!" Lio raised his voice, elbowing Galo in the stomach.

"Come shower with me," Galo relented, pulling away, but not before he placed a kiss on the back of Lio's neck.

Lio hid his blush in the blankets. "..... In a bit."

"I'll get it warmed up for you," Galo said cheerily.

\------

Lio cracked open the door and was immediately hit by a face full of steam. He quickly undressed and joined Galo in the shower. Galo was practically done of course and they circled so Lio could stand in the stream.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Galo asked. He looked very different with his hair wet, the blue strands actually falling close to his shoulders instead of feet above his head. 

Lio was going to say no, but had a change of heart after being so rude to him his morning. "Sure, but be gentle." Galo smiled like the sun, as he filled his hands with shampoo.

Just as Lio had instructed, he was gentle, and it felt so good. For having such rough and calloused hands, he massaged Lio's scalp as if he was petting a week old puppy. They stood in silence as he worked, switching to conditioner after rinsing the shampoo out. 

At the end, Galo placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Lio turned around and pulled him into a real kiss. Only after they separated he said, "Hurry up and get out you're taking up too much room."

Galo sneaked in one more kiss before stepping out of the shower. "What do you want for breakfast, babe?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want to make is fine," he said over the sound of the shower.

He heard the bathroom door open and close, wondering what Galo would surprise him with.


End file.
